


Who Needs Teddy Bears?

by m7storyteller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Valentine's Day Challenge back in 2008.  Prompt was Teddy Bears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Needs Teddy Bears?

**Author's Note:**

> All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

If someone told Jennifer that she wouldn't be alone on Valentine's day, she probably would have checked to see if they had a fever, and if that wasn't the case, checked to see what drugs they were taking, but as she hummed quietly to herself in the infirmary as she finished stocking the shelves to replace any and all used items, she knew that wasn't the case.  Sure people were going around Atlantis, with cards, candy, flowers, and teddy bears, and some might have been hugging, sneaking kisses here and there, but for Jennifer, she didn't want anything for Valentine's day, because she didn't need to.

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she picked up the empty box to put with the others, as she continued to think about how much things had changed in the time since her last Valentine's day.  She was now the Chief Medical Officer for the Atlantis Expedition, she had gone off-world three times, granted two of those time ended up with her getting injured in some shape or form, and she had made friends in Teyla, Colonel Carter, Rodney, Colonel Sheppard, and last, but definitely not least in her book, Ronon.  Thinking of the tall Satedan brought a smile to her face as she thought about how she ended up being more than friends with him.

When she first met him, she almost swallowed her tongue, having never seen anyone quite as tall or as big as he was, and the Wisconsin in her had her wondering where in all of the Pegasus Galaxy did they dig him up.  They only spoke in passing, but it was during the time when Colonel Sheppard was taken over by the alien entity that caused a lot of trouble that she felt something change between the two of them.  It was the next day after Ronon had an experience like her own, when they were sitting at the lunch table, talking about her dream that she felt his eyes on her, and it took every ounce of her control not to blush or giggle like a school girl with a crush.  And while Ronon kept coming to the infirmary with injuries, or with someone he injured, they flirted lightly back and forth, but the real change had happened during the quarantine that the city had put everyone under due to a malfunction.

Ronon tried everything he could think of to get them out of the infirmary, even using one of the tricks from one Colonel Sheppard movies that he watched, but to no avail.  In the end, they both ended up sitting beside each other, and she learned that he thought she was weak and that he thought she wouldn't fit in.  Jennifer still felt a little pang of sadness when she remembered what he said, before she told him a little bit about her life on Earth, but it was when he told her he was wrong, well, in not so many words, that he seemed to take the full ache away, leaving only a soft bruise that was still tender to the touch.  It was that day, that things had changed for her, when he started to lean in to kiss her, only for Radek to interrupt them, not only once, but twice.  Following their day in quarantine, they started to spend time together, whether it was Ronon in the infirmary without any injuries needing her medical attention, or whether it was her, watching him as he sparred with others in the gym.  And it was during one of their times together, while they were watching a movie in her room, that Ronon made the first move and kissed her during a scary part of the movie, causing her to gasp in surprise.

That night their undefined relationship was defined when Ronon declared that he didn't want her to be with anyone else but him, and with a brilliant smile, she agreed, after telling him the same thing, making him laugh at the way she looked up at him with her eyebrows raised ever so slightly.  Ronon spent the night that night, the first in many nights that he slept in her room, or she slept in his room, and neither one of them cared if others knew what was going on with them, or that their relationship seemed to be strange to those that they worked with, because it wasn't any of their business except for theirs.

She was so caught up in her reverie, that she didn't realize that she was alone in the infirmary, but was being watched by the man that she was thinking about.  Turning around, she dropped the boxes she was holding, a gasp coming from her, "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to watch you.", he answered, "Ready to go?"

Jennifer nodded her head, remembering the plans that they had made for Valentine's day, after she explained it to him one night when he had asked her about it, "Yeah, just let me put these in the storage room and I'm all yours."

"Okay.", he said, watching her as she did like she said she was going to do, before she came back over to him, "Let's go."

They started to leave, when Ronon saw a man walking by with a rose in one hand and a bear in another, "Are you sure that you don't want something like that?  I think I can get one away from Sheppard.", he said, mentioning one of the many bears that the Colonel had bought for all the single women that were there, not wanting them to feel left out of the festivities.

Jennifer shook her head, "I'm sure.  Who needs teddy bears when I got something better than that."

"And what might that be?", he asked, and she smiled up at him, standing on her tiptoes as she looped her arms around his neck, "I got you, my own real-life teddy bear, and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world."

Ronon smiled at her words, brushing his mouth over hers, "Let's get out of here before I do something that would make others blush."

Nodding her head, she gripped his hand in hers as she followed him down the hall toward his room, where they would spend their first Valentine's night.

Finis


End file.
